Just the Way You Are
by pottermum
Summary: Fluff fic about the relationship between Teddy, Harry and Ginny. Set around Teddy's wedding to Victoire. Family fun, all the feels. Rated for mention of sex toys ( in jest)


The Burrow was a hive of activity as all that were present were helping to get the family home ready for yet another wedding. Those not actively involved in the actual ceremony were helping to raise and secure the huge marquee that was being erected.

For Fleur and Bill, it was a touch nostalgic, as they thought back to their own wedding, many years ago. Fleur refused to think of it as a disaster, due to the upheavel with the arrival of Death Eaters, causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to flee. No, she chose to focus on her feelings as she walked down the aisle towards Bill, towards her future. The expression on Bill's face when she said her vows, and they were pronounced husband and wife. Their first kiss, first dance, first everything as a married couple. And she wanted her daughter, Victoire, to have those wonderful memories too.

Arthur was instructing George, Ron, Percy and Lee Jordan on raising the marquee. Neville was expected along soon, so he could see how many flowers he would need to decorate. Lee was providing the music, so had offered to help set up. Freddie and Hugo were hanging around them, keen to help too.

"Ahem."

Teddy's eyes were drawn back to Hermione, officiating as the celebrant. "As I was saying," she chastised.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," said Teddy, "go on." He tried hard to pay attention, but something had been niggling him all day. Something that just wasn't right.

"So Teddy, you will escort your Gran down the aisle, and come and stand beside me, there," instructed Hermione, pointing. "Louis, you'll escort your mum to her seat, then return to the house. Harry, you'll escort Ginny and stand next to Teddy, as best man. James, you'll escort Dominique and Roxeanne and girls, you'll stand there," said Hermione, turning to the maid of honor and bridesmaids.

"Al, you'll escort Molly and Rose, then you girls will stand behind Dominique and Roxeanne. Al, you'll stand behind James."

"Louis, you'll escort Lucy and Lily, and -"

"It's okay, aunt Hermione, I think we get it," said Louis. "Girls, there, me, there," he pointed.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Then, when Vic's ready, Lee will play the wedding march, and everyone will stand. She and Bill will come down the aisle. Teddy, when she arrives here, you step down. Bill will place her hand in yours and you will lead her to the dais – here," she pointed.

Bill and Teddy nodded. Victoire bit her lip nervously.

"Vic, you'll hand your bouquet to your sister, the turn back and face Teddy. You'll take each other's hands..." She prompted, and they quickly followed her instructions.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "Good. We'll begin by welcoming your guests, which will give you some time to calm down. Then we'll move on to..."

Teddy zoned out. Turned out there really wasn't much to do, judging by the amount of times Hermione had to speak to the guys.

He looked over to see his Gran wiping a tear away. He smiled at that; this was just the rehearsal. He knew Grandma Weasley was in the house, cooking up a feast for tonight and baking his favourite treacle tart for tomorrow. The aunts were inside cleaning the house under her eagle eyes. All except Ginny, who was at the Daily Prophet office, finishing her report on the latest match, to free her up for tomorrow.

He felt a nudge in his back from Harry, and he looked up to see Hermione looking at him pointedly, while Vic just looked disappointed. "Sorry, er, what?"

"This is the part where you say your vows to each other," said Hermione.

"I've done mine," Teddy assured her, hurriedly. "Harry has already got them." He turned to his best man, who nodded and patted his chest pocket. Victoire looked pleased at that.

"Right. After the vows we move on to the exchanging of the rings. I will have no nonsense about losing them, is that clear, Harry, James?" she said, setting her gaze on her godson.

"Who, me?" asked James, innocently. Everyone chuckled.

"Once the rings are on, I will then ask you to turn to your guests and I will pronounce you husband and wife. You can then head back down the aisle, with your attendants partnering up. Harry with Domi, James with – "

"We get it," chorused the next generation. In two's and threes they walked down the aisle, to Hermione's satisfaction.

"Good. Now, the reception," said Hermione, checking her wedding planner.

They all groaned. Hermione chose to ignore them.

"Now, after the photos, you will all go the house. Ladies, it's a good time to freshen your make-up. Once all the guests are settled, Lee will begin to introduce you. In reverse. So Louis, you'll escort Lucy and Lily to their seats, then go sit in yours. Then - "

"Al with Molly and Rose, James with Roxi and Harry with Domi," they all chanted.

"Exactly," nodded Hermione in approval. She turned to Teddy and Victoire, "Then Lee will ask the guests to be upstanding and he'll announce Mr and Mrs Lupin. You'll then enter and come to sit in the middle of the bridal table. Teddy, make sure you seat your bride."

Teddy scowled. "I know that, Aunt Hermione," he snapped. Hermione shot him a surprised look.

"Erm, okay. Lee will make a speech, letting people know the order of the evening, then we'll start serving. We have borrowed house elves from Hogwarts, so the meals will be out straight away."

Harry eyed Teddy. He seemed to be getting frustrated. "Everything okay?" He leaned in to whisper, risking the wrath of Hermione for not paying attention.

Teddy shrugged and nodded. Harry stepped back, winking in reassurance to Victoire. She eyed her fiance worriedly but turned back to listen to Hermione.

"- cut the cake, and everyone will want to take photos, so that will take some time. After that, Lee will announce the wedding dance. Teddy, you'll take Vic. Half way through, Harry and Dominique will join you, as will the rest of the wedding party," instructed Hermione.

"The second dance will be one for the bride and groom and the parents. Or, grandparents," amended Hermione, nodding to Andromeda.

Harry noticed Teddy's fists clench, and his hair changed colour from Weasley red to Potter black. Unless he was hanging out with the Potter men, this wasn't a good sign.

"After that, the floor will be opened up to anyone wanting to dance," said Hermione, " and that's really the end of the official wedding duties."

Just then, a burst of music blared out. Victoire's face lit up. "Oh, I love this song. Dad, remember?"

Bill listened for a bit, then smiled lovingly at his daughter. "I remember, sweetheart," he said.

"Lee, we'll do the second dance to that," called Victoire. Lee gave her the thumbs up and continued doing his sound check.

Victoire turned back to Teddy. "That's all right, isn't it, Teddy?" she asked hopefully.

The song had brought back a faint memory and Teddy was trying to dredge it up. "Fine," he said curtly. Truthfully, he was getting a headache from all the wedding hoopla.

Victoire's face fell, and Bill shot Teddy a concerned look. "Ted, is everything all right?" he asked.

Teddy drew in a sharp breath. "Sorry, bit of a headache, is all," he said. He didn't want to let Vic down. "Sorry, love," he said, smiling at his fiancee.

She went into his arms. "It's fine. Maybe we could take a break," she suggested.

Teddy nodded gratefully, and the wedding party dispersed. Victoire squeezed Teddy's hand and they started to walk off.

"Don't forget to take a time table with you when you leave. It's colour coded _and laminated,_ so you know exactly where you need to be tomorrow, and when. Pink for girls, blue for boys," called out Hermione, waving one in the air.

"And yellow for Hippogryphs, and green for half giants," teased Freddie. Rose glared at him, while Louis and Hugo laughed.

"Victoire, come see ze flowers zat Neville has brought. He needs your selections, ma fille," called Fleur.

Victoire sighed and looked up at Teddy. "Go," he said softly. "I know how important these little touches are. I'll be fine, just need some peace and quiet," he said.

Victoire snorted indelicately. "Then you are marrying into the wrong family, mon amour," she chuckled, kissing him lightly and walking away.

Teddy walked away and found an old car near Grandpa Arthur's shed to sit on. He watched the proceedings from afar, offering no input.

"Hey." Teddy looked around to see Harry standing next to the car.

"Hey," replied Teddy. He patted the space next to him. "Pull up some bonnet," he offered.

Harry climbed up and sat next to Teddy. They watched as Neville showed how he could hide the marquee poles with flowers and lights, and Vic and Fleur were impressed. They watched as Molly and Hermione instructed the men as to where they wanted the tables, and where they'd have the dance floor, disagreeing slightly at times. There was a table for gifts and a table for the wedding cake. Once again, Lee checked the sound and Teddy heard the song again.

He cursed. "What is it?" asked Harry, worriedly. Teddy's silence was never good. Like Harry, he was a brooder.

"Where do I know this damn song from?" he asked in frustration.

Harry listened, and agreed it was somewhat familiar. "Sorry, Ted, no idea."

Victoire came over and pulled him away for some alone time while everyone was getting ready for the dinner Molly had prepared. Neville and Lee were coaxed into joining them. Ginny had owled that she was running behind and that she would see them at the Potter home, where Teddy was spending the night.

Teddy was quiet during the meal, and barely acknowledged any teasing that James, Al and Freddie threw his way. Harry watched him constantly, and even Andromeda became aware that all was not well with him.

Harry saw Andromeda home, promising to keep an eye on Teddy. He assured her that Ginny would Floo over to take her to the Burrow to prepare for the big day. Then he Flooed back to the Burrow, only to find Teddy had already left.

"Uncle Harry," said Victoire softly, as he hugged her goodbye. "Teddy, he's not right. Something's wrong."

"I noticed he was a bit quiet, but I'm sure it's just nerves, sweetheart," assured Harry.

Victoire shook her head. "No, it's more than that. You don't think...he's changed his mind?" she asked hesitantly; almost fearfully.

"No," said Harry, instantly. He kissed her forehead. "I'll find him and talk to him. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Come on, Vic, we need to pack your bag for your honeymoon," teased Dominique, dangling some lingerie out of Ginny's old bedroom window. Her cousins leaned out too, dangling handcuffs and a whip.

"Go on, enjoy your last night as a single woman," urged Harry to Victoire. She nodded and kissed his cheek before heading inside. Harry looked back up to the window. "Lily, those had better not be my regulation Auror handcuffs," he hollered.

"Well, what were they doing in your bedroom, Dad," taunted Lily, and her cousins hooted. Harry was sure he heard them say something about Ginny being a true Harpy, but he just shook his head and left the girls to their shenanigans.

He Flooed home, after yet again checking tomorrow's schedule with Hermione, Fleur and Molly. He even took a laminated copy home for Ginny, although he was sure she wouldn't even glance at it.

James and Al were home, sprawled over the lounge, with James throwing popcorn for Al to catch in his mouth. "Where's Ted?" asked Harry, taking off his jacket.

James shrugged. "Thought he was with you. Score!" he yelled in triumph when Al caught it. "Now my turn," he said, and Al started throwing it at him.

Harry went to his study to think. He saw that Lily indeed had confiscated his Auror handcuffs, which hadn't been in the bedroom, but the study, thanks to a memorable night that he was holed up there for hours, and Ginny decided he needed punishment for ignoring her. He patted the desk affectionately, then re-focused.

Where could Teddy be? Was he having second thoughts? Harry had absolutely no idea what was going through Teddy's mind right now. He tried to think back to the night before his own wedding, over twenty years ago.

He looked over the many photos that adorned his desk and walls. A photo of his parents at their own wedding caught his eye. It had been found in Remus' possessions after his death. It showed James and Lily, with Sirius and Remus on either side of them. Peter had been in the initial photo, but someone, Harry assumed Remus, had cut him out.

Suddenly, he had a hunch where Teddy could be. He returned to the lounge to find James and Al sitting upside down in the armchairs, throwing grapes to each other.

"I think I know where Ted is. Hopefully we'll be back soon," he told his sons. He then Apparated away.

He looked around the familiar village that was Godric's Hollow, unsurprised to find himself next to the church. At this time of the early evening, there weren't many residents around. Harry walked to the cemetery and sure enough, Teddy was there.

After the final battle, and with Andromeda's blessing, Harry and Arthur had organised to have Tonks and Remus buried next to each other in Godric's Hollow. They were a row over from Sirius, and four over from Harry's own parents.

Hesitantly, Harry made his way over to Teddy. As if he knew Harry would show, Teddy acknowledged him and gestured him to come closer. Looking down, he saw that Teddy had knicked a single rosebud from the ornamental ones Neville had brought over, and laid it on his mother's grave.

"All week, people have been wishing me well for my wedding. It's been nice and all, but then they usually follow it up with, ' _such a pity your parents couldn't be here',_ or _'your parents would be so proud of you_ '," said Teddy, emotionless.

"Well, they would," agreed Harry.

"I know that," sighed Teddy, "I've heard it all my life."

"Ted, you're not having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?" asked Harry.

Teddy looked at Harry in surprise. "What? No way, are you crazy? I can't wait to marry Vic tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, well, good," said Harry, relieved. At Teddy's querying look, he shrugged. "You've just been a bit off today, is all."

"My parents have been on my mind a lot this week," he said.

Harry nodded. "That's understandable. They were for me, too," he said.

"Yeah, you'd understand what I mean. I mean, I had you and Ginny to help Gran raise me," said Teddy.

"And I had Molly and Arthur," said Harry. He chuckled. "And Hermione."

"But it's not the same," they both said together. Harry put his arm around Teddy's shoulder.

"It's hard to miss someone you never knew," said Teddy softly. "Photos and other people's memories aren't the same."

"No, they're not," agreed Harry.

"Sometimes I feel bad that I don't miss them more...and sometimes I wish so damned much that they had lived," said Teddy.

"You know, we always use to say you were so much like your mum when you were little, but as you've gotten older, I think you're more like your dad," said Harry sadly.

"That's because I used to change my hair all the time when I was a kid. Now I can control it better, unless I'm really emotional," he said.

Harry patted his shoulder. "It's just the way you are," he said softly, "and we love you so very much."

Teddy stilled, then turned to Harry. "That's it! I remember the song. Oh Merlin, it's been driving me crazy since I heard it earlier, but you-thank you, Harry. You made me remember," he said, hugging him.

Harry hugged him back. "Erm, okay, glad I could help. Don't know how but I'll take it," he said.

Teddy chuckled, then looked back at his parents grave site. "They'll be watching tomorrow, Ted, I can guarantee it." said Harry softly.

Teddy sniffed. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, let's go home," said Harry, and he led Teddy out of the cemetery. To both their surprise, Ginny was waiting outside for them, sitting on a bench admiring the flowers. She stood as they approached, and held out her arms to Teddy. He left Harry's side and went into Ginny's arms. She held him for a minute, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and let her go.

Harry came to her side and she tucked her arms into his and Teddy, on either side of her. "Home?" she asked. "Before James and Al wreck the lounge."

Harry and Teddy both laughed and Harry nodded. With a pop, she had disappeared. They quickly followed.

They arrived on the front porch to find Ginny had waited for them. They entered together, to find James and Al were now standing on their arm chairs, hitting ping pong balls back and forth at each other.

Ginny calmly walked to the centre and deftly caught the ball before it made it's way to Al. "Mum, you ruined the game," whined James.

"Off the chairs, now," ordered Ginny, in a voice not to be messed with, and James and Al slid down so they were sitting, not standing, on the chairs.

"Sorry, Mum," they both said. Then Al looked over and brightened. "Hey, Dad found Teddy. Good one, Dad."

Teddy and Harry came over. "Still got a few Seeker reflexes, love," admired Harry. He finally got to kiss his wife hello, much to James and Al's disgust.

Teddy sat on the couch between the armchairs. "We thought you might have done a runner," quipped James. Ginny clipped him over the head for that. Al started hooting, while James protested that it was a perfectly natural thing to think, if Ginny knew how moody Teddy had been at the Burrow earlier.

Harry sat next to Teddy, listening to Ginny's and his son's discussion. "It's a madhouse," grinned Harry. "Thank Merlin Lily's not here to add her two knuts worth."

"You love it, Harry," grinned Teddy.

"So do you, Ted," agreed Harry.

Teddy looked around. "Yeah, I do. There's no place I'd rather be than here for my last night as a single man," he said.

"Well, seeing as how I missed all the fun at the Burrow earlier, and my mother's delicious meal, I'm going to make a cuppa. Anyone want one?" asked Ginny.

The three boys declined, but Harry offered to help her in the kitchen. The boys looked at each other once the door shut after them.

"You just know they're snogging in there, don't you?" asked Al, looking at the other two.

They both nodded. James brightened. "They'll be awhile. Look what I found in dad's study the other day." He held up a full bottle of Firewhiskey.

"James Sirius Potter, there is no way in hell I'm getting drunk with you the night before my wedding," cried Teddy.

"I will," said an eager Al. He was already holding up three goblets.

"Aw, come on Teddy, just one drink. We gotta have a toast, just us brothers," said James.

"One drink," cautioned Teddy.

He undid the bottle and filled the glasses to the brim. Teddy frowned, but James simply winked. Some spilled on the carpet as Al handed James his glass after he'd resealed the now half empty bottle.

"To our big brother, Teddy. Boldly going where none of us next gen Potter-Weasley-Lupin's have gone before- Holy Matrimony" grinned James, toasting Teddy and taking a gulp.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," grimaced Al. He looked to Teddy. "To Teddy. I really hit the jackpot getting you as a big brother," he said.

"Hey," complained James.

"Both of you," corrected Al, with a wink to Teddy. "You were always there for me when I had a problem and didn't want to talk to Mum and Dad." He took another gulp, and swallowed it tentatively.

"To you guys," toasted Teddy. His eyes suddenly shone bright. "My little brothers. I love you guys."

"We love you too," toasted James, his glass almost empty, "and we hope you love the other thing we found in dad's study. Lil's giving it to Vic to pack for your honeymoon." He and Al shared a conspiring look then started sniggering. They then resumed their drinking. It affected the younger boys quickly.

"What in Merlin's name...why does it smell like a brewery in here, and where did you get that Firewhiskey?" demanded Ginny.

James squinted at his mother. "Mum, ssssh, it hurts when you talk," he hissed, wincing.

Ginny loomed over him. "It does, does it? Well, listen to this. BED NOW, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Geez, Mum," cringed James. He burped and Ginny could smell the alcohol. "Nearly had a bit of sick up then," he said.

Al found this hilarious, and started to giggle non stop. Teddy and Harry helped him to his feet and up to the bathroom. Down below, Ginny heard the sound of the shower being turned on, then Al's cries.

"Whachoo doin' to my bruvver Al?" slurred James, struggling to sit up. He looked up to his mother, squinting again.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," smiled Ginny. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

James melted. "That feels so good, Mummy. Don't tell Dad, but you're my favourite." He put his fingers to his lips. "Sssh." Then he too, started giggling.

Harry and Teddy returned. "Next," said Harry, and Ginny stood aside as they hauled James to his feet.

James let them haul him up the stairs. "You're going to look so pretty tomorrow, Teddy," he said.

Teddy chuckled. "Not me, mate, Vic will."

James snorted, and snot came out. "Nah, that's just cos she's part Veela. You, you're a meta- metamorphy- metamorphy thingy. That's so cool. I always wanted to be one too, just like you."

"Thanks, James," said Teddy, as they went into the bathroom.

James swung his head around to look at his father. "Da! Dad, Dada, Daddy-o."

Harry was busy trying to remove James outer clothes. "Hmmm?"

James wiggled his finger in Harry's face. "You and Mum, you gotta stop all the kinky stuff. Teddy, 'n me, 'n Al, 'n Lily, 'n me, we're all really impress- impresh-able. Impreshable," said James, proudly.

Teddy laughed while Harry blushed. "Impressionable is the word you're looking for, James. And those handcuffs _are_ standard Auror equipment," Harry said defiantly.

James belched loudly. "I wasn't tor- talking about the (burp) handcuffs, Dad," he said.

Teddy looked curiously at Harry. "What was he talking about then, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shoved James in the shower. "I have no idea," he lied.

"Bleuch," cried James, bending over and vomiting in the shower.

"Better out than in," sang Harry, happily.

"I'm gonna die," moaned James.

"You can't. You're not allowed to, it would upset Aunt Hermione's schedule. After all who'll escort Lily and Molly down the aisle, and back again," grinned Teddy.

"I'm escorting Domi and Roxi," groaned James, then let them loudly know what Aunt Hermione could do with her schedule. Harry was sure Ginny would feel the same tomorrow.

Once they were sure James was done throwing up, they turned the water off and brought him out of the shower. Harry did a drying spell and then they took him into his bedroom. He was snoring before they left the room; Harry placing a bucket near the bed just in case. He did a final check on Al before heading downstairs.

He followed Teddy downstairs where Ginny was waiting for them both with a cup of tea and a lovely fresh fruitcake. "All right?" she asked.

Teddy nodded. "Not sure how James is going to feel tomorrow, though," he laughed.

"As long as he gets through the ceremony," said Ginny. "Wouldn't want to upset Hermione's schedule now, would we?" she asked dryly, gesturing to the timetable she was using as a coaster for their hot drinks.

They sat talking for ages, about Teddy's early years, about the couple's plan to start looking for a house after their honeymoon, about the presents they had already received. Harry was relieved to see that whatever had bothered Ted earlier, now seemed to be resolved.

It was after midnight by the time the three went upstairs. Harry and Ginny bade Ted a good night, then checked on their sons. Both boys were sound asleep, with James still snoring loudly. Knowing that all was now well, Harry and Ginny went to bed.

It was a beautiful ceremony, and Victoire made the prettiest bride. All her cousins behaved appropriately, even James, ( although Hermione had to remind him to remove his dark sunglasses before the ceremony started). Before they knew it, it was time for the reception.

As usual, the food was delicious, and as they had wanted their reception to be informal, Teddy and Vic took the time to go around to each guest for a chat. Teddy had a quiet word in his grandmother's ear, and she nodded approvingly.

Harry made a heartfelt speech, about little Teddy growing up to become a smart, responsible young man. He drew parallels of their early lives, and told many funny and sweet stories of Teddy and Vic's courtship, desperately trying to ignore and shut out James' hoots and extra titbits that really didn't need to be made public knowledge.

Bill also gave a speech, on behalf of him and Fleur, saying how proud he was of his daughter, and how happy they were that she and Ted were now married. This meant a lot to Teddy, and he hugged the older man and kissed his new mother-in-law on the cheek.

Everyone gathered around to take photos as they cut the cake, and a house elf rushed it back to the kitchen to cut up to serve as dessert.

Lee Jordan then called Victoire and Teddy to the floor, to take their first dance as husband and wife. Half way through, Teddy danced Victoire over to Bill, and Ted danced with his grandmother. He was happy that Grandma Andi had lived to see him be married, as she had been in ill health for some time. He escorted her back to her table with Molly and Arthur. Then Teddy went to speak with Lee Jordan, who nodded and handed him the microphone.

"Hi. I know the speeches are done and all, but I just wanted to say a few words before the next dance," he said.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" called out James. Hugo and Freddie laughed, while Ginny clamped a hand over his mouth in fun.

Ted laughed and shook his head, before getting serious. "I'd like you all to raise a glass to my beautiful wife. Bill, Fleur, thank you for your beautiful daughter. To Victoire," he toasted.

"Victoire," they all toasted, and Vic beamed.

Ted took a sip of his champagne. "I'd also ask you to toast to two special people who aren't here...my parents. To Remus and Dora Lupin." He raised his glass.

"To Remus and Tonks," they toasted.

Ted put his glass down. "As I told Harry last night, my parents have been on my mind a lot this last week. I have missed knowing them, growing up with them, having them here, at my wedding. But yesterday, I realised, I had parents right here, all this time. Harry, Ginny, you have both been so great about making me a part of your family," he said.

"We know you're Mum's favourite," called out James, and Al and Lily nodded happily. Ginny turned and hushed them, but when she turned back, she winked at Ted. Molly shared a special smile with Harry, having heard the same thing to her over the years.

"This next dance is traditionally for the bride and her father, and the groom and his mother. Bill, would you please come up. The dance floor is open for everyone after this song. Thank you." He handed the microphone back to Lee, and made his way to Ginny.

He held out his hand. "Would you?" he asked.

Ginny smiled tearfully. "I'd be honoured," she said, and she took his hand. Harry smiled at his wife and godson, as they swayed next to Bill and Victoire in the middle of the dance floor. The two couples traded quips and were laughing often.

Ted danced Ginny a bit further away. "Do you remember this song, Ginny?"

Ginny waited and listened to the lyrics. A light of awareness came into her eyes. "Merlin, you would have been about five or six. You just started that magical primary school and you came home that day, all upset."

Ted nodded, happy that she'd remembered. "I was in one of my moody phases. Can't imagine where I got that from, can you?" With a laugh, they both looked over at Harry, who looked surprised to be the focus of their attention.

"You'd just had Al, and James had just gone two. I was struggling to know if you still wanted me to stay at yours; where I fit in the family," nodded Ted.

"Harry had picked you up from school because both Al and Jamie were asleep," remembered Ginny, unconsciously calling James by his childhood nickname.

"He went straight to check on them when we got home, and you had the wireless going, waiting for one of the quidditch matches to start. You asked me what was wrong, and, you know to this day, I don't know how you did it, but you got me to tell you everything," chuckled Teddy. "You still do!"

"It's a mother's gift. Let's see, if I remember correctly, you told me that the teacher had put you on the spot, asking you to change your hair colour, and you couldn't do it. The more she tried to help you, the worse it got. Then some kids teased you about it at lunch," said Ginny.

Teddy nodded. "I was so angry, because they mentioned my mum, and how she could make all these funny faces as well as change her hair colour. I just felt like...I wasn't good enough. Then you hugged me, and this song came on."

They swayed as they listened to the words.

 _'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

 _'Cos you're amazing, just the way you are._

 _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile._

 _'Cos you're amazing, just the way you are._

"Harry came back with Al in his arms and Jamie by his side. Jamie came over and demanded you dance with him, just like you were dancing with me," said Teddy.

"Uh-uh," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Jamie wanted me to dance with him, like I was dancing with his bruvver, as he used to call you."

Teddy and Ginny both laughed, then hugged each other. "I may not have had my birth mum, but I had you, Ginny, always in my corner. I guess I just wanted to say thanks, and that, well, I love you...Mum."

"Oh Teddy," said Ginny, and she buried her face in his chest, sniffing. Over her head, Teddy smiled at his grandmother, who smiled lovingly. Then his eyes found Harry, and he gestured for him to join them.

"Everything okay?" he asked them, looking in concern at Ginny. She lifted her head and smiled at him, reaching out for his hand.

"Just wanted to dance with my Mum and Dad," said Teddy, smiling meaningful at Harry.

Harry clapped one hand on Teddy's shoulder and the other around Ginny who still clung to Teddy. Somehow they did a clumsy three way dance on the floor.

The song ended, and everyone applauded. Then the next song came on, and the younger generation came bursting onto the dance floor.

James and Lily came over to Teddy, Harry and Ginny. "Come on, Ted, stop hogging the parentals," teased James, taking Ginny's hand to dance. Lily giggled and spirited her dad away. Bill and Domi were dancing, as was George and Roxeanne. Ron swung Hermione around the floor. Lucy was trying to ignore the looks Lysander Lovegood was giving her, but judging by her flushed cheeks, she was really quite enjoying them.

Vic slipped an arm around Teddy, and they watched as James started dancing with Lily. Then he coaxed Grandma Molly out on the floor, while young Molly danced with Arthur.

"My family," he said, smiling to see Harry and Ginny dance past, holding each other tight.

"Ahem... _our f_ amily," reminded Victoire. Teddy nodded and led her out to the dance floor once more.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, although Hermione was a bit disgruntled that they missed their Portkey to Paris. "We had a time table, everyone was given coloured, laminated time tables," she groused.

"The main thing is," shrugged Ginny, "we had a second Portkey ready, just in case."

"There should have been no _just in case_ ," complained Hermione. "If we had just stuck to the timetables."

Ginny muttered under her breath exactly where she'd like to stick her timetable. James and Al snickered, but luckily, Hermione didn't hear.

The next day, when Ron and Hermione visited Harry and Ginny for a post wedding discussion, Hermione was dismayed to find her beautiful, colour coded, _laminated, for heavens sake_ , time table was being used under the cat's feeding bowls.

Two weeks later, when Teddy and Vic returned from their honeymoon, as they distributed the gifts they had bought, Teddy handed Harry a bag. Harry looked inside, then quickly shut it, flushing.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Lily, admiring the earrings and necklace set they'd given her.

"Er, nothing. Nothing at all," said Harry. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

James snorted. "I think Teddy's returning that thing of Dad's Lily packed in Vic's bags. Am I right, Dad?" he asked.

"What was that, anyway?" asked Lily, frowning. "I asked Domi and Roxi and they said I was too young to know."

"Trust me, Lil, you don't want to know," said James.

Ginny reached out and took the bag from Harry. She peeked in, then quickly shut it. "Oh!" She too, flushed. She had wondered where it had gone.

"Parents! What are you going to do with them?" shrugged Al.

"Not all parents are like ours, Al," said Teddy, lacing his fingers with Vic.

"Thank Merlin," sighed James. At his parents look he smiled charmingly. "I mean, hey, aren't we the lucky ones!"

Harry and Ginny exhanged amused looks.

"Yeah," said Teddy, looking at them. "Yeah, we are."

~end~

A/N Hope it wasn't too confusing with the Teddy/Ted thing. I figured the cousins would always call him Teddy, but Harry and Ginny would call him Ted as he got older. Song is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I realise the dates dont match, with Teddy in the story being only five or six when he heard the song, and this song was released in 2010, when canon Teddy would have been 22. Let's call it artistic licence. LOL Hope you liked it xx


End file.
